The Desperation Game
by xCaligula's Commissions
Summary: A young man reveals to Giffany his interest in seeing women desperate and wetting themselves, and she agrees to help him live out that fantasy. Warning: contains omorashi, and is rated M due to the fetishistic nature of the subject. This was a gift fic, hence why the narrator is unnamed.


**A/N: Another of my requests from the event I had. For this one, I was asked to do something with Giffany, so hopefully I captured her character well. She's not too yandere in this simply because it's early on in her relationship with the protagonist and he hasn't done anything to set her off yet.**

"I had so much fun on our date!" said Giffany, grinning from behind the computer screen. "Today has been so great."

The young man smiled fondly at the screen. He had been obsessively playing her game for days now, and in that time, he had come to care deeply for her. She really seemed to understand him better than anyone did or ever could, and he felt so happy and comfortable with her.

"Me too," he said, sighing contentedly.

I was hoping that we could have even more fun together," she said. "Is there anything special I could do for you?"

"I don't think so," he replied simply. There was one thing that he really liked, but he had never thought of telling her. He didn't want to disgust her and risk losing the strong bond that they had formed.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I just want to do something special for you! After all, you _are_ my boyfriend!"

"It's nothing, really," he said, shuffling uncomfortably in his desk chair.

Giffany smiled at him warmly, her eyes glittering. "Please tell me! Don't you know that can you trust me? I love you so, so much. _Please_!" She pouted a bit, and he knew that there was no way he could ever deny her anything.

"Alright, if you promise you won't think less of me for it." He paused, trying to think of the best way to phrase it, though he couldn't think of anything that sounded completely tactful. "I'm really into desperation and wetting. I like...seeing girls not make it to a bathroom in time." He held his breath, waiting for her reaction.

She giggled, but not in a mean way and he was at least relieved that she did not hate him for it. "Oh, is that all? That's nothing! You'd be surprised what kind of weird things the guys who pick up these games look for! Yours is pretty normal in comparison, and not that hard for me to do."

"You mean you're okay with it?"  
"Of course! I could set up a game for us to play for it really easily, and I would do anything to make you happy!"

He couldn't believe his good luck. Not only was she not upset with him for his interests, she also was completely willing to participate in them with him. He became even more convinced than before that she was perfect for him, more perfect than any other girl could be. He waited patiently as she began to set up a game for them to play, excited to see what she would come up with.

Suddenly, a bar appeared at the bottom that was about half full. Her face became slightly uncomfortable and he realized that that must be her bladder indicator. He figured that he was supposed to get it completely full somehow. A text prompt popped up.

He was given a few options for things they could do together, and he read through them before deciding that the quickest way to fill her up would be to take her on a date and get sodas. He clicked that, and she smiled a bit, saying, "Okay, that sounds fun," in a strained voice.

The scene shifted to a cutesy soda shop, where she sat across the table from him. Her meter had risen a little bit in the time, and he was given a list of sodas to buy her. He didn't really care which one, as long as she drank it, and picked at random. This caused her meter to raise a bit more rapidly, until she started declining the drinks. No matter which type he clicked, she would shake her head and say, "I'm...not really thirsty anymore."

She was now clearly fidgeting in her seat, her eyes turned down at the table. Her hands were in her lap, and he could tell by the twitching of her shoulders that she pressed at her crotch every now and then. "I'll be right back," she said.

Another set of options popped up and he selected, "But I was just about to say we should go somewhere else," saying it aloud as he did so.

She blushed and said, "Alright...that's fine." The scene faded, and the new scene placed her outside. She was rubbing her thighs together, her face red and one eye clenched shut from the effort of holding it. He hovered his cursor over her and saw that he had the option to click on her lower stomach. She cringed and the meter rose a little bit.

"D-don't!" she cried, her face turning red. After a pause, she asked him where they were going next and he selected the option, "I'd just like to stand here and talk to you for a little bit." She nodded, but crossed her legs as she did so.

Her meter was incredibly close to being full at this point, and he noticed that she could not stop fidgeting. Just a little bit more, and she would wet herself, just as he wanted. He clicked her stomach again and she doubled over, her hands between her legs.

"Can we please go inside somewhere?" she asked, but he selected, "No, I'd like to stay out here a bit longer." Her meter was just barely below its limit, and she looked to be trembling with the effort of holding it in. He almost felt sorry for putting her through this, but she had insisted that she was okay with it. Besides, she looked so cute, struggling so obviously like that and yet still not admitting her problem.

He clicked her stomach again and she squealed as her meter began to flash. She looked so unbelievably cute when she panicked, and he knew that this was about to be it for her. She whimpered, then said, "I-I'm sorry, but I can't-!"

Suddenly, he saw her skirt grow dark in the front and streams of piss run down her legs. She brought her hands up, covering her bright red cheeks in surprise, and he could hear the splashing as it hit the pavement she stood on. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief as she finished emptying, and he noticed that the meter was now empty as well.

"I-I'm sorry that I couldn't hold it," she said, looking sheepish. He wished that he could reach through the screen and give her a comforting hug; instead, he selected the option, "It's okay, accidents happen. I thought it was kind of cute..."

"Did you?" Her eyes brightened, acting as if she didn't already know of his fetish.

"Of course I did," he said on his own, no longer needing dialogue options. "Anything you do is cute, but you know how much I love that. It was really great."

"I'm so glad you liked it!" she said. "Because we're going to be together forever and ever, so I have to have something special to do for you and make sure that you never ever leave!"

He was so content that he didn't even stop to think how unsettling that statement was.

**A/N: Sorry that the ending is kind of rushed, couldn't think of much but I didn't want to keep dragging this out for days and days. Also, sorry if the in-game idea didn't work, I took a gamble with it.**


End file.
